


Waking Up to Love

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Morning After, Sappy, Steve POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve felt that familiar swooping sensation in his stomach that he would have labeled "lovesick" before today, but Steve didn't feel sick at all. He felt well and whole for perhaps the first time in his life with Danny next to him like this.





	Waking Up to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Any, Any m/m, watching their partner sleep" (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/797238.html?thread=102439990#t102439990) for comment-fic back in March.

Steve had returned from his morning swim, and after drying himself off returned to his bed, where Danny was still asleep.  
  
He gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed, eventually lying down though he no longer felt sleepy. His fingers itched with the urge to reach out and stroke Danny's hair, but he didn't want to wake Danny up. Steve felt perfectly content watching Danny sleep, seeing dozens of tiny expressions pass over his face as he dreamed. The slightly annoyed frown he currently had made Steve wonder if Danny was imagining some kind of bickering argument with him. Steve had dreamed about Danny many times, and it made sense that Danny would dream about him too.  
  
Steve couldn't contain the grin that stole over his face when a sleeping Danny drifted in his sleep until he was lying right next to Steve. Steve could feel the soft exhalations of Danny's breath against his neck. Steve felt that familiar swooping sensation in his stomach that he would have labeled "lovesick" before today, but Steve didn't feel sick at all. He felt well and whole for perhaps the first time in his life with Danny next to him like this.  
  
Danny made a soft noise. "I can feel you staring, babe. I can't be that fascinating."  
  
Steve chuckled, slightly surprised that Danny had spoken. "I didn't know you were awake." Danny was wrong about not being fascinating enough, but Steve thought that would be too cheesy to admit out loud. Even Steve had his limits.  
  
"Your staring woke me up." Danny's bright blue eyes cracked open, and he squinted at Steve with sleepy, adorable confusion. Steve's grin widened. "What are you so happy about?"  
  
" _You_." Steve ran his fingers through Danny's soft hair. "I'm happy about you."  
  
"Sap." Danny's lips quirked up in a smirk, and his eyes closed. "Fine. You can continue admiring me. Just don't do it too loud."  
  
Steve laughed at Danny's nonsensical request, and his grin softened when Danny fell asleep again. He pressed a light kiss to Danny's forehead and continued to watch his partner sleep.


End file.
